


2015 Tiny Treats, Badlands edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: Badlands [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Stocking 2014, Gen, Microfic, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics set in my Badlands AU, set before the main story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats, Badlands edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> Written as a stocking stuffer for the 2014 round at Fandom Stocking on Dreamwidth.

1\. "Soundwave, inform Ratbat that I accept his invitation to address the Senate."

The blue mech stared at the Decepticon leader in shock for several long seconds. "Soundwave debates the wisdom of such an action, Lord Megatron."

"Of course it's unwise, Soundwave." Megatron chuckled for a moment. "However, I must be willing to accept risks in order to bring true change."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave understood what his leader was saying, and he agreed, but he knew from deep personal experience that Ratbat was not to be trusted. "Soundwave will contact Senator Ratbat."

 

2\. "How many remain?" Soundwave asked softly, looking across the crater that had been the Decepticon base in Kaon a few joors earlier.

"Only a handful of Seekers, our brood and Onslaught's mercenaries." Ravage sat down next to his carrier wearily. "More than I expected, given the Senate's fury."

"And Decepticons outside Kaon?"

"Frenzy and Laserbeak are tallying the check-in calls, but it does not look good for us. The majority of the Decepticon forces were in Kaon in preparation for the assault on Iacon."

Soundwave nodded and looked away from his symbiote. 

 

3\. Twincast set the energon candies down on the floor in front of Rosanna and Twirl, and felt his spark lift at their clear excitement. Seeing them happy would help him through the next cycles as much as knowing that they were properly fueled.

 

4\. Ratchet swore colorfully when the rusting Seeker was brought into his tiny hospital suite. The decay was devastatingly advanced, and the medic was amazed that the mech was even still alive--though he was far enough gone that his colors were fading to grey as he fell apart.

"My... mechs?" Ratched started when the Seeker spoke, voice raspy and broken.

"We're taking care of them," Streetwise said gently. "Energon and medical checks all around."

"And... Pr...ime... will..." The Seeker's voice crackled and faded out, and the mech frowned.

"Prime will keep his end of the bargain," the Protectobot assured him. "We'll treat them like our own."

"Good." The Seeker relaxed, head falling back against the tiny medical berth and optic going dim. "Save... your... re...sources for...someone you can... save."

"That's against my coding," Ratchet replied, pinning Streetwise with a look that clearly said he wanted an explaination as soon as possible. "I'll do as much as I can to save you."

"Don't... bother. I... can... see..." The Seeker fell silent again, and it was long moments before Ratchet realized that the last traces of red and blue had faded from his plating.

"Was that Starscream?" The medic asked.

"Yeah," Streetwise replied. "He sacrificed himself to get his mechs from Polyhex to Yuss. I never thought he had that in him."

"Mechs can surprise you," Ratched replied. "Sometimes greatly."


End file.
